Catching Up For Lost Time
by Dani677
Summary: Hak and Jae-ha talk about the kiss. (Prompt)


**A/N:** Hey! :) I had submitted a prompt on Tumblr about Hak telling Jae-ha about the kiss but no one filled it. Go figure, right? So, I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CATCHING UP FOR LOST TIME

Bloody, bruised and awaiting medical care, Jae-ha and Hak sat leaning their weight on each other, biding their time for Mother Yoon to rush in to tend to his injured children.

During their time apart, they overcame their respective hardhips. Some came to light...while others were yet unkown.

Jae-ha, ever the observer that he was, noted the subtle differences in Hak and Yona's interactions.

He noticed that Yona's face would mildly color, whenever Hak stood beside her. However...this would only happen when they weren't discussing matters regarding Xing or the war they just managed to avert.

Hak would be by her side...nothing out of the ordinary...but when Jae-ha took a closer look...he caught Yona stealing glances at her Thunder Beast when she thought no one was looking...and my my...what a face did she make...

 _Hmmm..._

 _Interesting..._

There was more than met the eye...and with circumstances like these and a timing as such, it seemed now was the time for him to broach the matter with his friend and little brother...

Leaning his head on Hak's good shoulder, trying to strike up some conversation, Jae-ha ventured to make a start.

"That's a nasty looking injury you got there, Hak...seems like we missed out on a lot when we were playing the role of handsome hostages." he said.

Chuckling lowly with gently labored breath, Hak replied, "Droopy Eyes...you have no idea..."

Feeling a sly smirk begin to play on his lips, the Green Dragon dared to try his luck.

"We've got nothing but time until Yoon comes back...care to enlighten me?"

"There isn't much to tell. You and the Dragons came in and saw the rest for yourselves."

"...Yes...that may be true...but it seems to me, like there must have been something more..."

"What more is there? We were attacked by a bunch of archers when we were back in Princess Kouren's mansion. Her bodyguard took the brunt of the attacks and shielded her with his own body."

Although glad for the details and making a mental note to pay Princess Kouren his homage, he still felt like Hak was evading the subject.

 _Something happened between him and Yona..._

 _I just can't figure out what it is yet..._

 _Seems like I might have to beat it out of him..._

 _But then again..._

He thought maybe he should approach things from a different angle...

"How tragic for Lady Kouren to lose her close subordinate and maybe lover...Something tells me that he was much more than a retainer to her...maybe he was something like what you are to Yona..."

He felt Hak's muscles stiffly tense, as his words were registered.

 _Yes...I see...we're getting somewhere..._

"You say that he died, by being her shield? My...what devotion he must have had for his Princess...The depth of their bond was truly unbreakable..."

Silence fell upon Hak as he contemplated their rueful situation. Princess Kouren was now left to face and deal with shattering circumstances. The loss of her loved one...an irreplacable friend...the loss of someone that held her world in his hands.

He couldn't help himself but think of the parallels it spelt for him and Yona. She was a Princess...born of royal blood...Hak was her bodyguard and her lifelong friend...the depth of their bond was clear for anyone to see...

 _But..._

Thinking back on their kiss and the feelings he felt...seeing all too clearly, the look of hope and love reflected in Yona's eyes...he couldn't help himself but wonder...could he possibly be more to her?

"...Yeah...it must've been quite a bond..."

Jae-ha sensed the sudden shift in Hak's solemn tone and knew the time was ripe for him to swoop in to glean his pickings...

"...What's the matter, Hak? Thinking about you and your Princess?"

Being quick with his words so as to not lose his chance, Droopy Eyes continued, before Hak could cut him off...

"Ever since we've been together again...I noticed...Yona hasn't been acting like herself lately...but I noticed...it's only around you...Could there be...a special reason for that?"

Hak remained in his silence, ruminating over this thoughts.

 _Did that kiss_ _ **really**_ _mean anything?_

 _Perhaps...am I reading into it too much?_

He questioned if his wound was starting to mess with his head.

 _Of course it meant nothing..._

 _Who knows why she did it?_

"...But if it meant nothing...then why did she do it?"

Unfortunately for Hak, he had yet to realize that his inner musings had found their voice.

"...She kissed me with such feeling...in front of everyone too...if it meant nothing...then why?"

Jaeha felt his inner fangirl shimmer and sparkle back to life.

 _A kiss?!_

 _ **A kiss?!**_

 _There was finally a kiss?!_

 _Yona dear finally did it?!_

Trying to play it cool and ease himself into Hak's private dialogue, he thought of his words to make a smooth entrance...and what could be a better way, than to offer honest words of sincere encouragement.

"...How brave of our Yona to finally act upon her feelings...Though I must say...it took her long enough..."

Whirling his head around with a slight crick in his neck, Hak's eyes opened wide and his jaw grew slack. When the reality of his reaction suddenly dawned upon him - that he revealed much more than he was willing to give - he instantly tried to regain his composure, only taking a brief moment to slip on his wavering facade.

"...What do you mean, it took her long enough? What are you getting at, Droopy Eyes?"

Shaking his head gently and releasing a quiet sigh, the awed Green Dragon let a pained smile slowly grace his face.

It hurt that his love found love in another...but what better love could there be...than their love for each other?

Breathing in deeply, then exhaling again, Jae-ha titled his head toward Hak...speaking to him, from the heart, as a man.

"...You always _did_ have her heart, Hak...You just couldn't see it...But...I'm glad...I'm glad that it's you...that she found love in you...You're a good man, Hak...You deserve good things too...And Yona will be...the best of them all..."

As Hak listened to the words that came out of his mouth, he discerned a hint of sorrow and of unfulfilled longing, mingled between Jae-ha's words of genuine acknowledgement.

Hak knew those feelings well and the sweet agony of defeat...and here Jae-ha spoke...like a man conceding his defeat.

Turning his head in an attempt to meet him eye to eye, he said...

"...Jae-ha-"

"Not to worry, Hak...I am not one to succumb and give in to tears...I will stand behind you and Yona...No matter what..."

Before Hak could say a word, Mother Yoon bustled in...and of course...along with him...was their beloved, Princess Yona.

Both Jae-ha and Hak locked eyes with their Princess...smiling with joy for painfully different reasons...

One smiled from the heart, seeing the possibility of love...

One smiled from the heart, though he felt it slowly shatter...

"Hak...Jae-ha..." she said in a teary eyed whisper, as she made her way over to where they sat.

"Princess..." Hak said, as she wrapped her arms around his frame.

"Hmmm...Yoon? I recall seeing some tents filled with some rather lovely medical aids...I was on my way over to go get treated myself...if you would be so kind, I could do with the help...walking on my own does seem to be quite the feat..."

Rolling his eyes and heaving an exasperated sigh, Yoon barked at the Green Dragon, as he helped him to stand.

Without so much as a glance being thrown over his shoulder, both Jae-ha and Yoon left Hak and Yona behind.

Sadly smiling as he trailed, his hand furtively reached for and clenched his aching heart...

 _Be happy, little brother..._

 _It's quite about time..._


End file.
